Happy Family
by AraAra Siluman Katak
Summary: UPDATE CHAP 7...! masih sasuXfemnaru, itaXfemdei.. don't like don't read...
1. Chapter 1

Saya hadir di fandom ini untuk pertama kali. Ini juga fict kedua saya. Ha Ha Ha..

Saya lagi jajal peruntungan di dunia perfanfic-an. Jadi mohon bimbingan para senpai sekalian. Ha Ha Ha..

Mulai ja sekarang ya…

**Disclaimer : **Masashi Kishimoto

**Pairing : **SasuxFemNaru, ItaxFemDei

**Genre : **Terserah readers mo memasukkan dalam kategori yang mana

**Warning :** Typo, OOC, GaJe, gak mutu, bahasa gak baku, dst…

**Don't Like Don't Read**

'**Mind"**

"**Talk"**

**Happy Family**

**Chapter 1**

**Kau Mau Apa ?**

Suatu pagi yang cerah di kediaman keluarga Uchiha, tampaklah seorang pemuda berambut raven bermodelkan pantat ayam khas nya, sedang mencoba bangkit dari posisi tidurnya karena mencium aroma yang sudah taka sing lagi di indera penciumannya. Dilihatnya tempat di sisinya yang kosong, menandakan bahwa seseorang yang harusnya berada di situ sudah bangun. Pemuda yang diketahiu bernama Uchiha Sasuke tersebut akhirnya melangkahkan kaiknya menuju kamar mandi.

…..

Selang beberapa menit kemudian, pemuda berambut pantat ayam tersebut menuruni anak tangga menuju suatu tempat untuk mengisi perutnya yang kosong, dapur.

"Ohayyo, Sasuke." Sapa seorang pemuda berambut hitam panjang yang memiliki dua garis keriput di pipinya, yang bernama Uchiha Itachi, kakak dari Sasuke.

"Hn." Hanya itu balasan dari sang adik yang memang irit BBM, eh, irit ngomong itu.

"Sepertinya hari ini kau semangat sekali, Sasuke." Sasuke tidak menanggapi ucapan Aniki nya itu dan langsung melesat ke dapur karena cacing di perutnya udah pada ngeluarin spanduk bertuliskan 'TURUNKAN HARGA SOTO'. Lho?

Itachi mengikuti adik kesayangannya itu menuju dapur karena seseorang yang paling ia cintai juga berada di sana.

Tampaklah dua orang wanita berambut pirang panjang bermata safir yang tengah melepas celemek tanda pertempuran berakhir. Duo pirang itu tersenyum ke arah dua orang yang muncul melalui jendela, eh, pintu dapur yang menjadi satu dengan ruang makan. Wanita pirang berambut panjan yang tubuhnya tampak lebih besar disbanding si pirang satunya, datang menghampiri pemuda berambut hitam panjang bak model iklan shampoo yang notabene adalah suaminya. Sebut saja dia, Deidara.

Sedangkan si pirang yang satunya, yang rambutnya diikat dua seperti sailormoon, tampak masih sibuk menata piring dan hidangan sarapan mereka.

"Bantu aku, Dei-nee…" rengek si pirang berkulit tan yang kita ketahui bernama Naruto.

"Aku sudah membantumu sejak pagi tadi, Naru-chan. Sekarang aku mau membantu suamiku.." Deidara berkata dengan nada yang sedikit mengejek dan itu membuat naruto kesal. 'Setiap pagi, selalu saja. Tidak mau membantu menata makanan. Dasar Dei-nee jelek' umpat Naruto dalam hati, tapi masih tetap mengerjakan tugasnya sementara ketiga orang yang sudah menjadi satu keluarga dengannya sejak sebulan yang lalu sudah duduk manis di tempatnya masing-masing.

Ya, Sasuke dan Naruto sudah menikah sebulan yang lalu, sedangkan Itachi dan Deidara, yang merupakan kakak kandung Naruto, sudah menikah 2 tahun yang lalu namun belum dikaruniai anak. Sejak sebulan lalu pula lah, mereka berempat tinggal bersama. Selain karena mereka bersaudara, Itachi dan sasuke juga sering ditugaskan ke luar kota oleh pemimpin di tempat mereka bekerja, yakni Fugaku Uchiha, ayah mereka. Jadi saat mereka tidak di rumah, mereka tidak perlu khawatir isteri mereka sendirian.

"Ita-nii… Tolong katakan pada Dei-nee untuk membantu… Hmmpphh…" kata-kata Naruto terputus dan mendadak ia menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya yang bebas. Tiba-tiba saja ia merasa mual. Hal itu langsung mendapatkan respon dari sang suami dan sepasang suami isteri yang lain.

"Naruto! Kau kenapa?" Sasuke panic dan menghampiri Naruto. Naruto pun langsung menuju toilet diikuti dengan Sasuke.

"Hoekk.. Hoekk…" Entah apa yang keluar dari mulutnya, Naruro tetap mengumandangkan syair tersebut, membuat anggota rumah yang lain menjadi cemas. Sang suami, Sasuke, terus memijit pelan tengkuk isteri tercintanya tersebut. Rasa khawatirnya sedikit menghilang saat Naruto membasuh wajahnya yang menandakan konser barusan telah berakhir.

"Kau kenapa, Dobe?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Tidak tahu, Teme. Sepertinya aku masuk angin. Bisakah kau tidak masuk kerja hari ini?" Naruto menjawab dan bertanya.

"Itu tidak mungkin, Dobe. Hari ini ada rapat penting. Aku tak mungkin meningglkan rapat i…." belum selesai Sasuke menjawab, Itachi memotong kalimatnya,

"Tak apa Sasuke, aku bisa menggantikanmu menghadiri rapat itu. Hari ini sebaiknya kau temani Naruto ke dokter."

Akhirnya Sasuke menurut dan mengantar Naruto yang wajahnya sedikit pucat menuju kamar. Sedangkan dua sejoli senior berangkat ke tempat kerja. Deidara bekerja sebagai guru TK yang letaknya tak jauh dari kantor Uchiha Corp., tempat Itachi dan Sasuke bekerja.

…

"Selamat ya, Tuan. Anda akan menjadi seorang Ayah." Ujar seorang dokter wanita berambut merah muda kepada sosok berambut raven di depannya. Tampak ekspresi terkejut sekaligus bahagia di wajah si calon ayah tersebut yang tidak lain adalah Sasuke. Sasuke pun mengalihkan pandangannya kea rah sang isteri yang terduduk dengan wajah merona saat sang suami mulai menatap dengan tatapan 'Benarkah?' padanya. Sang isteri, yaitu Naruto, hanya bisa mengangguk pelan untuk meyakinkan suaminya.

"Tolong perhatikan pola makan dan jangan terlalu lelah, . Usia kandungan Anda baru tiga minggu, masih sangat rentan." Dokter merah muda itu memberikan nasihat kepada Naruto.

"Tenang saja, Dokter! Aku akan menjaga anak ini sampai dia lahir dan tumbbuh jadi anak yang sehat!" ujar Naruto bersemangat.

…

Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih dan berpamitan pada Dokter Sakura, Sasuke dan Naruto kembali pulang ke rumah mereka. Saat sedang berada di mobil, tiba-tiba Naruto menyuruh Sasuke menghentikan laju mobilnya. Sasuke yang kebingungan langsung bertanya.

"Ada apa, Dobe?"

"Aku mau itu, Teme…." Pinta Naruto seraya menunujuk mesin penjual minuman kaleng yang berada di tepi jalan tak jauh dari tempat mereka memarkirkan mobil.

"Kau tidak boleh makan ramen dulu, Dobe." Sasuke yang hanya memperhatikan kedai ramen yang berada tak jauh dari mesin penjual minuman tersebut hanya bisa menolak apapun yang akan diminta oleh Naruto.

"Bukan ramen. Aku tidak mau makan ramen." Jawaban Naruto membuat Sasuke tersentak dan mulai menatap tajam ke arah Naruto di sebelahnya. 'Sejak kapan Naruto menolak ramen?' batin Sasuke yang masih tak percaya pada pengakuan Naruto.

"Lalu kau maunya apa, Dobe?" kali ini Sasuke sudah bisa mengendalikan wajah stoicnya dan mulai meneliti hal apa yang mungkin diminta oleh sang isteri.

"Belikan aku jus tomat. Di mesin itu," ujar Naruto sambil nunjuk-nunjuk mesin otomatis itu. 'APA?' Batin Sasuke cengo mendengar apa yang diminta oleh Naruto. 'Sejak kapan Naruto suka tomat?' Sebuah seringai pun kini tampak di bibir menggoda milik Uchiha bungsu tersebut.

"Sepertinya 'dia' benar-benar anakku, Dobe." Ujar Sasauke seraya keluar dari mobilnya untuk mengabulkan permintaan sang isteri, eh, sang calon anaknya.

Naruto hanya bisa mengerucutkan bibirnya hingga bisa dikuncir Karena ia pun merasa aneh pada dirinya sendiri. 'Kenapa aku malah ingin minum jus tomat? Seharusnya 'kan aku meminta ramen. Tapi kalau terbayang ramen, rasanya aku jadi mual.'

Tak berapa lama kemudian, sasuke sudah kembali dengan dua kotak jus tomat. Diberikannya yang satu kepada Naruto dan menikmati jatah jus tomatnya sambil duduk di bangku sopir. Melihat Naruto yang menikmati jus tomatnya dengan khidmat, Sasuke hanya bisa tersenyum geli sambil memperhatikan ke arah perut Naruto. Entah apa yang ia bayangkan saat ini. Sasuke pun mengelus perut Naruto pelan dengan sebelah tangannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, SasuTeme?" bentak Naruto yang merasa terganggu atas perlakuan Sasuke.

"Sssshhh… Aku hanya ingin mencoba merasakan keberadaannya," balas sasuke yang membuat Naruto luluh dan membiarkan sasuke melakukan itu padanya. Ia tahu, sasuke sangat bahagia saat ini. Tentu saja, suami mana yang tak bahagia kalau tahu ia akan memiliki seorang penerus?

Setelah selesai dengan urusan jus tomat, mereka melanjutkan perjalanan pulang untuk menyampaikan kabar gembira ini pada anggota keluarga yang lain.

Bersambung…

Sorry minna…. Chap awal pendek kayak saya…

Kayaknya ara memang kena kutukan dari temen Ara yang gak ara contekin waktu UTS kemaren deh…

Hiks…T_T…

Tapi gk papa, yang penting Ara Cuma mo menghibur readers dengan cerita gak menarik, gak mutu, n gak jelas milik Ara ini.

Readers, mohon reviewnya …..


	2. Chapter 2

Yo…yo…. Chap 2 hadir….

Masih sasuXfemnaru….

Makasih bwt yang udah pada review, saya jadi bersemangat..

Langsung ja…

**Disclaimer : **Masashi Kishimoto

**Pairing : **SasuxFemNaru, ItaxFemDei

**Genre : **Terserah readers mo memasukkan dalam kategori yang mana

**Warning :** Typo, OOC, GaJe, gak mutu, bahasa gak baku, dst…

**Don't Like Don't Read**

'**Mind"**

"**Talk"**

Setelah selesai dengan urusan jus tomat, mereka melanjutkan perjalanan pulang untuk menyampaikan kabar gembira ini pada anggota keluarga yang lain.

**Happy Family**

**Chapter 2**

**Lullaby **

"Teme…..!" Sasuke yang sudah jengah mendengar suara cempreng sang isteri langsung menghentikan laju mobilnya.

"Jus tomat lagi…." Rengek Naruto entah sudah yang keberapa kalinya. Sasuke melotot tajam ke arah sang isteri yang memasang tampang memelas.

"Ini sudah yang keenam, Dobe! Kapan kita akan tiba di rumah kalau kau membuat kita berhenti terus?" ya. Ini sudah yang kesekian kali Naruto meminta jus tomat. Sasuke juga heran, seberapa besar lambung milik Naruto. Sasuke yang maniak tomat saja belum tentu sanggup menhabiskan lebih dari empat kotak jus tomat dalam waktu tak lebih dari dua puluh menit.

Akhirnya Sasuke memutuskan untuk pergi ke sebuah minimarket tak jauh dari tempat mereka berhenti. Ia berlari kecil untuk mencapai tempat itu karena ia ingin segera pulang dan menyampaikan kabar gembira ini pada anggota keluarganya. Naruto hanya menunggu sambil mengetuk-ngetukkan telunjuknya ke kaca jendela mobil yang ditutup.

Betapa terkejutnya Naruto saat melihat Sasuke kembali dengan dua buah bungkusan ekstra besar. Naruto sampai sweatdrop dibuatnya. 'Apa-apaan si Teme itu?' pikir Naruto.

BRUK! Sasuke menaruh kasar kedua bungkusan yang ia bawa di sebelah Naruto. Naruto segera meneliti isi bungkusan itu. Kemudian memandang Sasuke dan bungkusan di hadapannya bergantian.

"Kau serius, Teme?" Tanya Naruto yang tak percaya bahwa isi dari bungkusan yang sangat besar itu adalah jus tomat pesanannya, semua.

"Hn." Hanya itu jawaban dari Sasuke yang kini kembali mengendarai mobilnya menuju rumah. "Jangan minta berhenti lagi, Dobe." Lanjutnya. Naruto hanya mengangguk girang sambil menyedot jus tomat yang sejak beberapa saat yang lalu mendadak jadi minuman favoritnya.

…

"Kami pulang…..!" seru Naruto dengan semangat '45 saat memasuki rumah tempat mereka tinggal.

"Waaahh… Okaeri, Otoutou, Naru-chan.." sambut Itachi yang sedang menonton berita sore di ruang keluarga.

"Di mana Dei-nee?" Tanya Naruto sambil celingukan, sedangkan Sasuke sedang menuju dapur untuk meletakkan jus-jus tomat sialan yang membuatnya repot. (hey, bukannya loe suka tomat, sas?)

"Dei-chan sedang mandi. Mungkin sebentar lagi turun untuk menyiapkan makan malam." Jawab Itachi yang masih memperhatikan siaran 'Polisi Joged India' di tv. "bagaimana keadaanmu?" Tanya Itachi kemudian.

"Ah, aku baik-baik saja, koq." Ujar Naruto bohong. Ia ingin Sasuke yang mengatakan pada semua orang kalau dirinya sedang hamil. Naruto yang takut ditanyai macam-macam oleh kakak iparnya itu, langsung melesat menuju kamarnya untuk mandi, sementara Itachi masih asyik mengikuti gerakan 'Polisi Norman' yang sedang joged ala India. (bayangin sendiri, Itachi Joged India).

…..

Jam makan malam tiba. Itachi, Sasuke, Deidara, dan Naruto kin tengah berkumpul di sisi meja makan. Sasuke memimpin do'a, dan mereka pun mulai menyantap hidangan special buatan tangan penuh seni milik Diedara, yaitu daging cincang dengan bumbu ramen, tak lupa berbagai macam sayuran kesukaan Sasuke nampak hadir di pertemuan makan malam hari ini.

"Dei-nee… Ini masakan apa?" Tanya Naruto yang kini tampak setengah menahan nafas. Deidara sontak terkaget-kaget, begitu pula dengan Itachi. Sedangkan sasuke mulai khawatir kalau-kalau Naruto sampai mengeluarkan isi perutnya di meja makan. Dengan sigap Sasuke langsung menggiring Naruto menuju toilet, tak ingin kejadian yang ia bayangkan sampai terjadi.

"Kenapa rasanya seperti ramen ya, Teme?" Tanya Naruto yang sudah bisa mengendalikan gejolak di lambungnya.

"Orang bodoh juga tahu kalau daging itu dimasak dengan bumbu ramen, Dobe."

"Tapi, kenapa aku jadi tidak suka ramen dan malah menyukai tomat yang harusnya jadi hakmu?" Tanya Naruto lagi. Sasuke diam sebentar sebelum akhirnya ia mendekati Naruto dan menatap tajam ke arah isterinta tersebut.

"Karena 'dia' pasti anakku." Ujar Sasuke dengan nada bangga. Kini keduanya terdiam. Naruto yang wajahnya kini sudah semerah tomat, hanya bisa menunduk malu. 'Sudah jelas 'dia' anakmu, kenapa harus diucapkan berkali-kali,sich' pikir Naruto.

"Apa maksudnya 'anakku', Otoutou? Dan siapa 'dia' itu?" suara Itachi tiba-tiba terdengar dari arah pintu toilet yang terbuka. Berdirilah Itachi dan Deidara di ambang pintu. Sasuke dan Naruto yang kaget, berusaha bersikap sewajar mungkin.

"Ano… itu… sebenarnya…." Naruto bingung harus bilang apa. Akhirnya Sasuke menggenggam erat tangan Naruto dan berkata, "Aku akan segera jadi 'ayah'"

Itachi dan Deidara tak bisa menutupi rasa terkejut mereka. Tidak percaya bahwa adiknya 'seampuh' itu. Dia saja sudah dua tahun belum berhasil, sedangkan Sasuke baru satu bulan sudah membuahkan hasil.

"Kau hebat, Sasuke." Ujar Itachi seraya mengedipkan sebelah maatanya pada sang Uchiha bungsu.

"Selamat ya, Naru-chan." Ujar Deidara sambil mengulurkan tangannya untuk berjabat tangan. Naruto pun menyambut uluran tangan kakaknya dengan sangat gembira. Tak ada niat yang lain. Namun senyum di wajah Deidara berubah menjadi sebuah ekspresi yang kuarng mengenakkan untuk dilihat, dan wanita piarang berponi panjang itu pun pergi meninggalkan tiga orang lainnya yang masih betah mengobrol di toilet.

Itachi yang melihat perubahan sikap Deidara pun langsung mengikuti pergerakan sang isteri menuju kamar. Itachi sangat mengerti bagaimana perasaan Deidara saat ini. Walaupun ia tak pernah menyalahkan Deidara atas kekurangan di keluarga mereka, tetap saja ia merasa bahwa Deidara sering menyalahkan dirinya sendiri yang sangat sulit untuk mengandung, bukan berarti ia tidak bisa hamil. Hanya saja, sebagian wanita memang ada yang sulit sekali mendapatkan keturunan, mungkin Deidara adalah salah satunya.

Itachi menemukan Deidara sedang menangis di atas kasur di kamarnya. Suami penuh perhatian itu pun langsung mendekap isterinya dari belakang. Menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu sang isteri, manghirup dalam-dalam aroma cherry yang menjadi khas isterinya itu

"Kenpa menangis? Bukankah seharusnya kau senang, akan segera punya keponakan dan dipanggil Baa-san?" Tanya Itachi lembut. Namun Deidara belum berhenti terisak.

"Aku…ingin anak…kita yang.. menjadi.. cucu pertama ayah.." ujar Deidara lirih di sela isak tangisnya.

"Lho? Memang apa bedanya yang pertma dan yang kedua?" kali ini Itachi membalikkan tubuh Deidara agar bisa berhadapan dengannya. "Cucu pertama, kedua, atau pun yang ke seratus, asalkan 'dia' lahir dari rahimmu, dia teetap anakku dan aku akan selalu menyayanginya." Kini sepasang suami isteri itu sedang berpelukan layaknya teletubies yang hendak berpisah.

Sasuke dan Naruto kini sedang berada di kamar mereka. Tak ada niatan untuk melanjutkan makan malam. Sasuke kini tengah duduk di sebelah Naruto yang menampilkan ekspresi menyasal di wajahnya.

"Dei-nee pasti sedih sekali sekarang. Sudah kuduga usul tinggal seatap itu tidak bagus." Ujar Naruto entah pada dirinya sendiri atau pada Sasuke yang ada di sebelahnya.

"Jangan bicara seperti itu. Dei-nee pasti mearsa sengang karena akan punya keponakan." Sasuke mencoba menghibur isterinya yang merasa bersalah itu.

"Tapi ia lebih mengharapkan'nya' lebih dari pada aku."

"Jadi kau tak suka kalau kau mengandung anakku?" Sasuke berusaha membuat ekspresi yang tidak bisa ditebak oleh Naruto. Dan itu berhasil. Sekarang Naruto tengah mendekap Sasuke seolah Sasuke akan pergi jauh menunggalkannya.

"Bukan begitu, Teme. Aku sangat senang bisa menagndung anakmu." Naruto pasang muka cemberut agar Sasuke yang menurutnya sedang ngambek bisa luluh hatinya.

"Baiklah, sekarang waktunya tidur, Dobe." Ujar Sasuke sambil membopong Naruto ala bridal style menuju pulau kapuk yang hanya milik mereka berdua.

Sasuke menarik selimut hingga menutupi tubuh isterinya dan tubuhnya. Sasuke memutar badan sehingga ia berada pada posisi tidur menyamping dengan kepala yang ditopang oleh telapak tangannya. Sasuke membelai lembut rambut Naruto, mencoba menidurkan bidadari tercintanya. Namun dilihatnya Naruto tak kunjung memejamkan matanya, malahan menatapnya dengan pandangan aneh.

"Ada apa lagi, Dobe?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur." Jawab Naruto dengan wajah cemberut yang membuat Sasuke ingin menelennya saat itu juga. Tapi Sasuke masih bisa mengendalikan dirinya mengingat kondisi Naruto yang sekarang.

"Lalu kau mau aku melakukan apa?" Tanya Sasuke lagi.(sabar nian kau menghadapi Naruto, sasuke)

"Nyanyikan lagu nina bobo'"

"Kasihan Nina, besok harus sekolah. Kalau kupanggil ke sini, besok dia bisa terlambat ke sekolah." Jawab Sasuke.

"Tidak lucu, Sasuke…" Naruto semakin mengembungkan pipinya tanda ia mulai kesal. Berbanding terbalik dengan Sasuke yang malah menikmati wajah imut Naruto yang sedang kesal.

"Iya iya aku nyanyikan, tapi kau harus tidur…!"

_Natsuhiboshi, naze akai…_

_Yuube kanashii yume wo mita.._

_Naite hanashita.. akai me yo…_

"Suaramu jelek, Teme."

"Diam kau, Dobe. Kau yang menyuruhku menyanyi, jadi jangan prot…" kata kata Sasuke terpotong saat ia mendengar suara dengkuran halus yang keluar dari bibir mungil Naruto.

"Dasar, Dobe.." gumam Sasuke yang kemudian mempersempit jarak antara bibirnya dan bibir sang isteri, mengecupnya lembut. Kemudian ia memcium kening sang isteri dan membaringkan tubuhnya di sebelah tubuh Naruto

"Oyasumi…"

Bersambung… yeeeyyy….

Dah update ne.. sori ne klo dei kubuat cemburu disini. Tapi dy gk mandul koq. Ara Cuma bilang kalo dia belum hamil, bukan gak bisa hamil.

Masih setia baca? Makasih. Karena Ara masih pemula n masih banyak melakukan kesalahan, mohon bimbingan senpai semua, ya…

Klo dah baca jangan lupa review ya…

Arigatou…


	3. Chapter 3

Langsung ja, chap 3

**Disclaimer : **Masashi Kishimoto

**Pairing : **SasuxFemNaru, ItaxFemDei

**Genre : **Terserah readers mo memasukkan dalam kategori yang mana

**Warning :** Typo, OOC, GaJe, gak mutu, bahasa gak baku, dst…

**Don't Like Don't Read**

'**Mind"**

"**Talk"**

"Dasar, Dobe.." gumam Sasuke yang kemudian mempersempit jarak antara bibirnya dan bibir sang isteri, mengecupnya lembut. Kemudian ia memcium kening sang isteri dan membaringkan tubuhnya di sebelah tubuh Naruto

"Oyasumi…"

**Happy Family**

**Chapter 3**

**Ganti!**

Pagi ini matahari begitu bersemangat menyinari bumi. Begitu pula dengan para penghuni kediaman Uchiha muda yang tampaknya sedang bersemangat ini. Seorang pria berambut hitam panjang bak iklan shampoo kini tampak sedang memperhatikan gerak-gerik seorang wanita blonde dengan poni menutupi sebagian wajahnya yang sedang memasak, sambil duduk di kursi tempat biasa ia sarapan dan makan malam bersama keluarganya. Sesekali tampak seulas senyum saat dilihatnya wujud sang isteri yang sedang mondar-mandir tak keruan mengambil dan memasukkan bahan-bahan yang ia masak.

"Itachi-nii…?" suara yang terdengar dari arah pintu dapur itu membuyarkan konsentrasi sang Uchiha sulung perhatiannya tertuju pada sosok pirang bermata safir yang masih memakai gaun tidurnya yang berada di ambang pintu.

"Ohayyo, Naru-chan." Ujar Itachi sambil tersenyum. "Di mana Sasuke?" Tanya Itachi.

"Masih tidur." Jawab Naruto enteng seraya melangkahkan kakinya menuju arena memasak untuk membatu sang kakak.

"Masak apa? Dei-nee…" Tanya Naruto yang melihat kakanya sedang mengaduk-aduk sesuatu di dalam panci.

"Sup tomat. Kudengar kau jadi penggemar tomat sekarang." Ujar Deidara dengan mata sedikit disipitkan dimaksudkan untuk mengejek sang adik. Yang diejek hanya mengembungkan pipinya yang membuatnya tampak lebih menggemaskan.

"Ini gara-gara si SasuTeme itu! Kenapa sich, dia harus suka tomat." Umpat Naruto yang tengah membuka lemari es untuk mendapatkan jatah jus tomat yang kemarin dibelikan oleh Sasuke.

"Lebih baik daripada ramen, Dobe." Suara Sasuke sukses membbuat Naruto, Itachi, dan Deidara yang kaget menoleh ke arahnya. Kini pemuda berambut raven tersebut sudah berpakaian rapi yang menandakan bahwa ia siap pergi ke kantor. Itachi yang tak mau kalah, langsung melesat menuju kamar mandinya.

"Waaahhh… Pagi-pagi begini sudah siap ke kantor, Sasuke?" Tanya Deidara sambil menata piring di atas meja sedangkan naruto yang mengisi gelas dengan air putih.

Dan kalian pasti sudah tahu jawaban apa yang akan dikeluarkan oleh Uchiha bungsu satu ini, 'kan? Ya, hanya "Hn" saja.

"Sudah, ya Naru-chan. Aku mau siap-siap ke sekolah dulu. Kalau sudah lapar, makan saja duluan." Ujar Deidara seraya pergi meninggalkan Sasuke dan Naruto di meja makan. Naruto yang kini sedang melihat suaminya yang terbalut kemeja biru donker dengan dasi hitam yang melilit di kerahnya, tiba-tiba mendapatkan sebuah ide.

"Sasuke…." Panggil Naruto dengan nada manja yang sontak membuat Sasuke hampir tersedak oleh jus tomat yang sedang ia minum. 'Menjijikkan sekali mendengar suaramu yang seperti itu, Dobe. Tapi aku suka.' Ucap batin Sasuke.

"Apa maumu? Tak biasanya kau memanggilku dengan nada seperti itu!" jawab Sasuke ketus. Naruto semakin mendekati Sasuke dan Sasuke hanya bisa menahan blushing nya yang hampir menjadi.

"Boleh aku ikut ke kantor?" Tanya Naruto denagn tampang innocent-nya. 'Eh?' Sasuke tidak mengerti maksud ucapan Naruto. Tiba-tiba saja otak jeniusnya mogok kerja. Setelah sekitar setengah menit, barulah ia sadar makna dari ucapan Naruto.

"Untuk apa, Dobe?"

"Aku ingin tahu, bagaimana suasana kantor…" setelah penuh pertimbangan dan dirasa timbangannya sudah pas, maka Sasuke menyerahkan belanjaan pada si pembeli, eh salah story ya? Akhirnya Sasuke mengijinkan Naruto ikut ke kantor bersamanya.

….

"Selamat pagi, Sasuke-sama." ujar seorang wanita berambut merah berkacamata yang sudah ada di ruangan Sasuke dengan seragam kantornya. Hal itu tentu saja membuat Naruto terkejut dan di kepalanya kin dipenuhi tanda Tanya. 'Siapa wanita ini?'

Well, Naruto memang ibu rumah tangga biasa, jadi wajar saja kalau ia tidak tahu siapa saja yang bekerja di kantor milik ayah mertuanya itu. Namun hal itu bukan dikarenakan oleh IQ Naruto yang memang tergolong tingkat 'tiarap' *rasengan*. Melainkan karena permintaan Sasuke sewaktu melamar Naruto. Sasuke tidak ingin Naruto bekerja karena menurutnya dia sendiri sudah bisa menghidupi Naruto dan anak-anaknya kelak. Berbeda dengan Itachi yang sudah memahami sifat Deidara. Itachi mengerti apa arti mengajar bagi Deidara, jadi Itachi membiarkan Deidara mengajarkan apa yang bisa ajarkan pada anak-anak yang sudah seperti anak mereka. (seenaknya saja mng-claime anak orang)

"Siapa dia, Suke?" Tanya Naruto saat mereka sudah sampai di meja Sasuke. Sepertinya Sasuke bisa melihat kecemburuan di wajah Naruto. Ia pun tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini. 'Tak ada salahnya juga mengajaknya kemari' begitu piker Sasuke.

"Menurutmu dia siapa?" Tanya sasuke menggoda. Naruto jadi berpikir yang tidak-tidak sekarang. Memikirkan hal yang mungkin saja dilakukan suaminya dengan wanita yang mungkin saja sangat akrab dengan suaminya itu. Waaa…. Naruto sungguh merasa takut sekarang. Takut suaminya berpaling saat kondisinya sedang seperti ini.

"jangan bilang kalau wanita tadi itu simpananmu, ya!" ujar Naruto sedikit membentak. Sedangkan Sasuke masih mengerjakan tugasnya dengan tenang,. Ia tak menjawab pertanyaan Naruto melainkan hanya melempar senyuman mautnya pada Naruto, berharap Naruto lebih cemburu lagi. Saat keduanya terdiam, tiba-tiba saja yang dibicarakan masuk dengan santainya ke dalam ruangan yang berisi sepasang suami-isteri tersebut.

"Maaf, Sasuke-sama. Saya tidak tahu kalau Anda sedang ada tamu. Saya per…"

"Tidak apa. Abaikan saja dia. Ada perlu apa, Karin?"

JELEEGEERR…(bunyi apa tuh)

Bagaikan tersambar petir, Naruto membeku setelah mendengar perkataan Sasuke. 'Abaikan saja? Apa maksudnya?' batin Naruto. Sasuke melirik Naruto yang sedang menampakkan ekspresi tak percayanya dan hal itu sungguh membuat Sasuke ingin tertawa. Tapi ia belum ingin menyelesaikan permainannya sampai di sini.

"Aku mau pulang!" ujar Naruto yang kini tengah marah. "Eh?" Sasuke langsung kaget melihat Naruto berjalan keluar dan membanting pintu saat menutupnya. "Naruto, tunggu!" ujar Sasuke yang kemudian mengejar Naruto. Kenpa sekarang jadi Karin yang diabaikan? Oh, poor Karin…

Langkah Naruto terhenti saat Sasuke meraih pergelangan tangannya. Sasuke memutar badan Naruto agar bisa melihat wajahnya. Dan Sasuke lebih terkejut lagi saat ia tahu kalau Naruto sedang menangis. Sasuke kini sedang kebingungan, kemudian ia pun memeluk Naruto untuk menenangkannya.

"Sssshhh… cup cup cup. Kau cemburu ya, Dobe?" Tanya Sasuke masih sambil memeluk Naruto.

"Siapa yang cemburu, hah?" jawab Naruto lantang sambil melepaskan pelukan sasuke. "Naruto…"

"Aku hanya takut. Takut anak ini tidak punya ayah nantinya. Aku takut anak ini tak bisa mendapatkan kasih saying dari seorang ayah!" ujar Naruto di sela isak taangisnya.

"Hey.. hey.. tadi itu hanya bercanda, Dobe.." Sasuke akhirnya menyesal atas tindakannya. "kau tak menganggap serius hal tadi,'kan?" dasar Sasu bodoh. Kalau Naruto tidak menganggap serius, untuk apa dia menangis.

"iya iya.. Maafkan aku.." sasuke kini memeluk Naruto lagi.

"Kalau begitu, siapa wanita tadi?"

"Dia hanya sekertarisku saja.." Skekertaris? Berarti sangat dekat dan hampir selalu bersama Sasuke saat bekerja? Itulah yang ada di pikiran Naruto sekarang. "Apa kau mau aku menggantinya menjadi yang laki-laki?" Tanya Sasuke lagi. Kali ini Naruto hanya bisa percaya pada Sasuke, karena memang hanya itu yang bisa ia lakukan.

Naruto pun menggeleng sebagai jawaban dan disambut oleh kecupan lembut di dahinya oleh Sasuke.

"Kalau begitu, sekarang antarkan aku ke supermarket. Aku mau belanja." Sasuke menghela nafas panjang saat mendengar permintaan Naruto dan hanya bisa mengiyakan permintaan sang isteri.

Sesampainya di mobil, Sasuke tidak langsung menyalakan mesin mobil. Ia hanya terdiam, begitu juga dengan Naruto.

"Naruto.." panggil Sasuke lembut. Yang dipanggil pun menoleh dan langsung mendapatkan kecupan hangat dari bibir sang berambut raven tepat dibibirnya. Sasuke merengkuh tubuh Naruto agar bisa memperdalam ciumannya. Menjilat bibir bawah Naruto untuk meminta izin masuk, dan segera memonopoli apapun yang ada di dalam mulut Naruto. Naruto hanya bisa menikmati apa yang Sasuke lakukan karena ia memang menginginkannya juga.

Saat pasokan oksigen dalam paru-paru mereka menipis, Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya, dan mengecup pelan bibir Naruto sebagai penutupan.

"Dengar,ya. Apa pun yang terjadi, aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu. Jadi, jangan pernah berpikir kalau aku akan mengkhianatimu, apalagi sampai meninggalkanmu. Aku mencintaimu. Selalu. Mengerti? My Lovely Dobe." kalimat terpanjang Sasuke selama di fict ini akhirnya keluar. Naruto tersenyum mendengar kata-kata romantis dari Sasuke yang jarang sekali ia dengar.

"Aku juga, sangat mencintaimu, My Lovely Teme.."

Bersambung lagi….

Balasan Review…

**Viezukha potter**** :** Saya juga berdoa supaya Deidara cepat punya anak…

**zee rasetsu :** ya, itu lagu dari desa bintang. Judulnya 'Natsuhiboshi'. Cari ja di **.**

**Vipris**** :** Salam kenal juga, Vipris-san..

**Sei : **Boleh tuh usulnya, tapi ntar Sasu jadi gak bisa keja dong.. Kasian Itachi-nii…

**fuyu-yuki-shiro**** :** Makasih Shiro-chan. Ne dah update.

Doakan saya supaya bisa labih mengembangkan cerita ini ya… saya juga punya pertanyaan, nama yang cocok buat anak SasuNaru ntar pa ya? Kalo reders punya usul, tlg dibantu ya….

Salam katak, Ara-kun….


	4. Chapter 4

Chap 4

**ACTION!**

**Disclaimer : **Masashi Kishimoto

**Pairing : **SasuxFemNaru, ItaxFemDei

**Genre : **Terserah readers mo memasukkan dalam kategori yang mana

**Warning :** Typo, OOC, GaJe, gak mutu, bahasa gak baku, dst…

**Don't Like Don't Read**

'**Mind"**

"**Talk"**

"Dengar,ya. Apa pun yang terjadi, aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu. Jadi, jangan pernah berpikir kalau aku akan mengkhianatimu, apalagi sampai meninggalkanmu. Aku mencintaimu. Selalu. Mengerti? My Lovely Dobe." kalimat terpanjang Sasuke selama di fict ini akhirnya keluar. Naruto tersenyum mendengar kata-kata romantis dari Sasuke yang jarang sekali ia dengar.

"Aku juga, sangat mencintaimu, My Lovely Teme

**Happy Family**

**Chapter 4**

**Sama-sama**

Setelah mengantar Naruto ke supermarket, Sasuke kembali ke kantornya. Saat ini Naruto tengah berada di sebuah toko yang menyediakan berbagai macam peralatan bayi. Matanya kini sibuk meneliti satu persatu perlengkapan bayi yang ingin sekali ia beli. Tapi ia bingung, yang mana yang harus ia beli. Yang untuk bayi laki-laki? Atau bayi perempuan? Setelah lama berpikir dengan menggunakan otaknya yang tergolong lemah itu *rasengan*, akhirnya Naruto memutuskan untuk membeli keduanya.

Dengan tangan penuh bungkusan-bungkusan berisi peralatan bayi, Naruto berjalan meninggalkan tempat ia belanja, bermaksud beristirahat di suatu tempat. Ia pun menemukan tempat yang cocok, sebuah bangku panjang di bawah pohon besar yang bisa melindunginya dari cuaca terik saat itu.

"Haaahhh…." Naruto menghela nafas lega setelah meletakkan belanjaannya di sisinya. Kemudian calon ibu berambut pirang itu mengambil hendphone dari tas kecil yang ia bawa. Ia mencari sebuah nama di phonebooknya dan menekan tombol dial di hanphonenya.

"Ada apa, Dobe?" Tanya suara di seberang sana yang tidak lain adalah suara Sasuke.

"Hmmm… bisa kau jemput aku?" Tanya atau lebih tepatnya pinta Naruto.

"Hn. Kau di mana sekarang?"

"Aku sedang beristirahat di dekat hypermall."

"….."

"Teme..?" Naruto mencoba memastikan bahwa orang yang ia ajak bicara masih berada di tempatnya.

"Kau tunggu saja di sana, aku segera ke sana. Jangan ke mana-mana." Tut..tut.. tut… naik kereta api, tut.. tut.. tut… *plaked*

Sambungan dengan suaminya pun terputus. Dan Naruto pun hanya bisa menunggu Sasuke sambil memainkan game di handphonenya.

"Waahh.. waahh… banyak sekali belanjaanya? Mau kami bantu, nona?" tiba-tiba datanglah tiga orang berwajah seram menghampiri Naruto. Yang bertanya tadi adalah pria berambut orange pekat dengan pierching di wajahnya, kemudian seorang lagi adalah pria berambut putih yang tampak seperti ustad sesat karena bawa-bawa tasbih yang bentuknya aneh, yang terakhir pria berwajah seperti ikan yang sepertinya selalu mengasah giginya hingga tampak begitu tajam.

"Eh? Ti-tidak us-sah re-pot-repot.." ucap Naruto tergagap-gagap melihat ketiga orang yang seperti preman sedang berada di hadapannya. Melihat respon Naruto, pria ber-pierching tadi lantas menggenggam pergelangan Naruto dan menyeretnya paksa untuk mengikutinya. Namun Naruto berusaha bertahan walaupun ia tahu, tenaganya tak akan sebanding dengan tenaga pria tersebut.

"Dasar Brengsek! Lepaskan aku…" Naruto berteriak keras, berharap ada orang yang mau menolongnya. Tapi sayang seribu sembilan ratus sembilan puluh sembilan sayang (reders: banyak amat author? Author: biarin), orang-orang disekitarnya seperti tidak peduli dengan kejadian yang memang sudah biasa mereka lihat tersebut. Tak ada yang mau meluangkan waktu hanya untuk mengurusi preman macam orang-orang yang kini tengah menyerang Naruto.

"Sudahlah… jangan malu-malu. Temani kami seben…"

BUGH..! sebuah kepalan tiba-tiba mendarat di wajah pria ber-pierching tersebut, membuatnya refleks melepas tangan naruto dan terhuyung ke belakang.

"Brengsek! Siapa kau?" maki preman yang baru saja mendapat bogeman dari seseorang di hadapannya sambil menyeka darah yang keluar dari sudut bibirnya yang sobek.

"Aku?"

Bersambung…..

Bohong koq…

BAGH…! BUGH…! JLEBB..! DUARRR! (habis dihajar readers)

"Aku?" pemuda berambut merah bata yang berada di depan Naruto mengembalikan pertanyaan milik preman yang baru saja ia pukul. "Tidak penting! Sekarang pergilah!" ujar pria berambut merah tersebut sambil membalikkan badannya untuk mengahmpiri Naruto. Di saat itulah narruto tahu, bahwa lelaki tersebut memiliki tato kanji 'ai' di dahinya, dan mata pemuda itu berwarna emerald.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Nona?"

"Awas!" teriak Naruto saat melihat ketiga preman tersebut hendak menyerang pemuda yang menolongnya dari belakang secara bersamaan. Dengan sigap pemuda itu meraih tubuh Naruto dan kemudian menghindar dengan cepat dari serangan ketiga preman tersebut. Pemuda tersebut melepaskan naruto kemudian berbalik menyerang ketiga orang tersebut. Dan dalam waktu beberapa menit, para preman tersebut melarikan diri meninggalkan Naruto dan penyelamatnya.

"kau baik-baik saja 'kan, Nona?" Tanya pemuda berambut merah tersebut.

"Y-ya.." jawab Naruto yang kini tengah blushing karena baru saja ditolong oleh pria yang menurutnya cukup tampan dan baru saja dipanggil dengan sebutan 'nona'.

"Namaku Gaara. Sabaku no Gaara. Namamu?"

"Eh? Namaku… Uchiha Naruto.."

"….."

"Emmm… terima kasih sudah menolongku, ya.." ujar Naruto sambil menunduk.

"Tak usah dipikirkan. Aku hanya tak suka ada lelaki yang mengganggu wanita seperti itu." Jawab Gaara tanpa ekspresi.

Lama mereka berdua mengobrol akrab layaknya orang yang sudah kenal lama tanpa menyadari ada sepasang onyx yang baru saja menangkap moment tersebut tidak dari awal. Sehingga membuat pria berambut raven tersebut berbalik arah dan kembali menuju kantornya, mengabaikan tujuan awalnya.

…..

"Teme….! Kenapa kau tidak datang-datang, sich..!" Naruto mencaci maki orang yang tidak ada. Setelah Gaara pergi karena ada urusan, Naruto kembali duduk sendiri masih di tempat yang sama. Sudah hampir tiga jam ia menunggu dan tampaknya langit kini mulai mendung, itu berarti akan turun…

Tes….tes… brssshhhh…

Hujan.

"Waaaa…." Naruto yang panic langsung menyambar belanjaannya dan menuju suatu tempat untuk berteduh. Dengan pakaian yang basah kuyup, Naruto berdiri di depan sebuah toko yang kebetulan sedang tutup. Kemudian ia melihat sebuah taksi dan menyetopnya. Ia yakin Sasuke tak akan datang. Ia sungguh kesal sekarang.

….

"Aku pulang…" ujar Naruto yang baru sja sampai di rumah saat tiba waktunya makan malam. Deidara yang melihat adik perempuannya pulang dengan pakaian basah kuyup, langsung menghampirinya dan membantu membawakan belanjaan Naruto.

"Kau ke mana saja? Kenapa tidak minta jemput Sasuke?"

'jemput? Hah! Aku bahkan sudah menunggunya hampir tiga jam, Nee-chan.' Jawab naruto dalam hati. Naruto langsung melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamarnya karena ia sudah tak tahan kedinginan dengan baju basahnya.

Saat sampai di kamar, Naruto mendapati Sasuke tengah membaca buku dengan santainya di atas kasur.

"Sudah pulang, Dobe? Bagaimana kencanmu hari ini?" Tanya Sasuke tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku yang ia baca. Naruto yang mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke langsung terbengong dan mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Ia mencoba memikirkan maksud dari pertanyaan suaminya tersebut.

"Kencan? Apa maksudmu?" Tanya balik Naruto yang kini berdiri di samping ranjang, atau di samping Sasuke.

"Pria berambut merah." Jawab Sasuke enteng. Naruto mulai mencerna kejadian yang ia alami saat menunggu Sasuke menjemputnya tadi. Mengingat pertemuannya dengan Gaara. Seorang mahasiswa yang hampir lulus.

"Kau salah paham, Sasuke. Aku baru mengenalnya tadi, saat.."

"dan kau langsung bisa bercanda dengannya? Bagaimana kalu dia orang jahat ?" potong Sasuke. Kali ini kesabaran Naruto telah habis. Bilang mau menjemput tapi tidak datang. Pulang kehujanan malah dituduh selingkuh.

"Orang jahat bagaimana? Justru dia yang menyelamatkanku saat aku diserang preman-preman itu! Di mana kau saat aku membutuhkanmu?" Naruto yang kesal langsung keluar dari kamarnya dan mencarii Nee-chan ia mendapatkan Deidara sedang menonton tv bersama Itachi di ruang televisi. Naruto langsung menghambur ke pelukan Deidara dan menangis sepuasnya di sana, seperti yang biasa ia lakukan waktu kecil.

"Nee.. Naruto, kau kenapa? Kenapa kau tidak mandi dulu. Kau bisa sakit." Ujar Deidara yang kini memeluk Naruto. Akhirnya Naruto meneritakan semuanya pada Deidara dan Itachi.

"Baiklah, Aniki akan bicara dengan Sasuke. Kau bersihkan dirimu dulu." Itachi pun beranjak dari tempatnya dan menuju kamar tempat Sasuke berada. Tapi baru saja naik beberapa anak tangga, suara histeris Deidara mengagetkannya.

"Naruto! Bertahanlah! Astaga.. badannya panas sekali." Ujar Deidara panic. Itachi mengabaikan niat awalnya dan langsung membantu Deidara mengurus Naruto.

Sasuke yang mendengar suara teriakan Deidara ikut terlonjak dan keluar dari kamarnya. Jujur, perasaan khawatir menyelimutinya walaupun ia masih marah pada Naruto. Ia sungguh terkejut saat melihat Itachi membopong tubuh Naruto yang masih memakai pakaian basah dan maembawanya menuju kamar pasangan seniornya itu.

"Ada apa dengan Naruto, Aniki?" Tanya Sasuke saat melihat Itachi keluar dari kamarnya.

"Haahh… aku ingin memarahimu, tapi nanti sajalah. Sekarang kau telepon dokter, ya. Aku mau ambil air buat mengompres."

"…." Cukup lama Sasuke terdiam sebeum akhirnya menelepon dokter yang biasa menangani Naruto.

…..

"Dia hanya demam. Mungkin karena kehujanan." Ujar dokter berambut merah muda yang bernama Sakura.

"Bagaimana dengan kandungannya, Dok?" Tanya Sasuke panic.

"Kandungannya masih baik walaupun agak melemah. Sepertinya dia sedang stress, tolong jaga perasaannya juga, ya. Ini obat untuknya. Saya mohon diri dulu." Deidara pun mengantar Sakura menuju pintu keluar. Sedangkan Itachi kini tangah menatap tajam ke arah adik satu-satunya yang sedang menggenggam tangan menghela nafas panjang sebelum akhirnya angkat bicara.

"Aku ingin marah, tapi ini di luar teritorialku. Yang jelas, aku hanya ingin bilang, seharusnya kau percaya padanya yang sudah menunggumu selama hampir tiga jam di luar sana. Kenapa malah meragukan kesetiaannya." Sasuke hanya diam saat diceramahi oleh kakaknya. Ia hanya menatap cemas pada sosok yang sedang tak sadarkan diri. Ia merasa menyesal karena langsung cemburu pada pria yang malah menyelamatkan isterinya tersebut.

"Cobalah kau lihat. Ia sangat senang mengandung anakmu, sampai-sampai belanja segitu banyaknya." Kali ini Sasuke melirik belanjaan Naruto yang tadi di bawa Deidara.

"Maafkan aku, Naruto.." Sasuke mencium punggung tangan Naruto yang digenggamnya.

"Sa..suke.." suara lirih dari sosok yang masih terpejam itu membuat Sasuke dan Itachi antusias.

"Naruto.. Aku di sini.."

Naruto pun membuka matanya perlahan. Dan tampaklah sosok yang paling dicintainya kini berada di sampingnya.

"Aku tidak selingkuh.." ujar Naruto dengan suara bergetar. Saat ini wajahnya merah karena demam, nafasnya juga semakin memburu. Membuat Sasuke semakin menyesali perbuatannya.

"Maafkan aku, Naruto. Maaf karena langsung cemburu."

"Nee.. Teme.. Aku senang kau cemburu. Itu berarti kau sangat mencintaiku." Naruto tersenyum tipis saat mengatakannya. Membuat Sasuke kembali terpesona akan parasn bidadrinya tersebut. Berkali-kali ia lihat senyumnya, berkali-kali pula ia jatuh cinta pada Naruto. "Kita satu sama hari ini." Sekarang Naruto nyengir kuda, membuat Sasuke ikut tersenyum, satu hal yang sangat jarang dilakukan oleh Sasuke. Sepasang suami isteri yang menatap kejadian romantis itu pun ikut tersenyum bahagia. Kemuddian Itachi memandang ke arah Deidara.

"Ada apa, Tachi..?" yang ditanya malah tersenyum janggal.

"Kita buat video lipsing kayak Norman, yuk.." ajak Itachi gak penting yang langsung mendapat hadiah bogem mentah dari Deidara.

"Dasar.. Kesetanan video Norman." Ucap Deidara sambil geleng-geleng.

Bersambung….

Wihhh….. dah chap 4…

Balasan review…

**Viezukha potter**: Ya, kakakku waktu hamil sensi bgt..

**zee rasetsu** : Cari dimana? Di mana aja boleh…

**Dallet no Hebi** : Arigatou ne, Hebi-san

**Miyako Shirayuki Phantomhive**** :**Sankyuu Miyako-san. Kayaknya kita sama-sama penggemar kuroshitsuji dech…

**Vipris** : ini dah berusaha dipanjangin. Makasih atas masukannya. Panggil chan? He he…

Keep on reading ya, minna…..

Salam katak, Ara-kun…


	5. Chapter 5

Yo yoi…

Chap 5…

Mulai…

**Disclaimer : **Masashi Kishimoto

**Pairing : **SasuxFemNaru, ItaxFemDei

**Genre : **Terserah readers mo memasukkan dalam kategori yang mana

**Warning :** Typo melanglang buana, OOC, GaJe, gak mutu, bahasa gak baku, dst…

**Don't Like Don't Read**

'**Mind"**

"**Talk"**

"Nee.. Teme.. Aku senang kau cemburu. Itu berarti kau sangat mencintaiku." Naruto tersenyum tipis saat mengatakannya. Membuat Sasuke kembali terpesona akan parasn bidadrinya tersebut. Berkali-kali ia lihat senyumnya, berkali-kali pula ia jatuh cinta pada Naruto. "Kita satu sama hari ini." Sekarang Naruto nyengir kuda, membuat Sasuke ikut tersenyum, satu hal yang sangat jarang dilakukan oleh Sasuke. Sepasang suami isteri yang menatap kejadian romantis itu pun ikut tersenyum bahagia. Kemuddian Itachi memandang ke arah Deidara.

**Happy Family**

**Chapter 5**

**Akhirnya**

_sebulan setelah kejadian premanisme_

Hari ini Naruto ikut Sasuke ke kantor lagi. Usia kandungan Naruto sudah dua bulan sekarang, walaupun tidak terlalu terlihat, namun perut Naruto sudah lebih membesar dibandingkan saat ia belum hamil dulu.

"Nah, Dobe. Kau jangan buat masalah di kantor, ya." Pesan Sasuke saat mereka hendak turun dari mobil yang baru saja dikendarai Sasuke untuk ke kantor.

"Iya.. iya… kau ini cerewet sekali, Teme.." Naruto berkata seraya turun dari mobil. "Aku mau keliling-keliling kantor, kau ke ruanganmu saja duluan." Lanjut Naruto. Sasuke hanya berucap 'Hn' dan kemudian pergi meninggalkan Naruto.

**Naruto's PoV**

Kulihat punggung Sasuke yang perlahan menghilang dari pandanganku. Aku pun melangkahkan kakiku memasuki satu persatu lorong yang ada di kantor milik ayah mertuaku ini. Sepanjang jalan, banyak karyawan yang menyapaku karena mereka tahu bahwa aku adalah nyonya muda Uchiha. Aku pun membalas sapaan mereka dengan senyuman khasku. Tak sedikit pula para karyawan yang wajahnya bersemu merah saat aku tersenyum padanya. Kalau saja Sasuke melihatnya, dia pasti akan membunuh karyawannya itu dengan deathglare-nya kalau mungkin.

Saat kurasa aku sudah mulai lelah, aku bermaksud untuk kembali menemui Sasuke di ruangannya. Aku pun berjalan menyusuri tangga darurat karena aku lebih suka pakai tangga daripada naik lift. Habisnya, lift di kantor ini selalu penuh oleh pegawai-pegawai kantor yang mengantarkan tugasnya ke atasannya. Namun saat aku berada di pertengahan anak tangga, tiba-tiba high-hills yang kupakai patah dan langsung membuyarkan keseimbanganku. Refleks auku pun berteriak "Waaaa….."

**Normal PoV**

Karena high-hills yang dipakai patah, tubuh Naruto kini kehilangan keseimbangan.

"Waaaa…" ia pun berteriak sebagai refleks. Saat itu ia menyesal karena telah memakai sepatu yang tidak baok digunakan wanita hamil tersebut. Matanya kini terpejam. Ia sudah pasrah menerima apa yang akan terjadi. Hingga akhirnya…

GREB…!

Seorang pemuda berambut merah bata dengan sigapnya menangkap tubuh mungil Naruto dalam pelukannya. Kemudian pemuda itu menurunkan wanita pirang tersebut dari gendongan bridal style nya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya pemuda itu pada sosok yang ditolongnya. Saat pandangan keduanya saling bertemu, kedua pasang mta itu pun sama-sama membelalakan pupil mereka seolah terjadi adu melotot diantara mereka.

**Gaara's PoV**

Lho? Bukannya dia yang waktu itu aku tolong dari genk preman Akatsuki itu? Sudah lama sich, tapi sejak saat itu aku tidak bisa menghapus wajahnya dari pikiranku, apalagi senyumnya. Aku selalu berharap agar bertemu dengannya lagi. Yang kuingat darinya hanyalah…. Naruto. Ya. Namanya Naruto…. Siapa gitu aku lupa. Tapi sekarang harapanku terwujud. Oh, Kami-sama.. apakah ini memang takdir. Jika benar, aku ingin bertemu dengannya setiap hari. Eh, tapi kenapa dia tidak pakai seragam kantor? Malah memakai dress orange selutut? Ukh..! dia manis sekali. Jangan sampai aku mimisan.

(Gaara: lebay amat sich gue di sini?*Authornya koq yang lebay* dirajam readers.)

**Normal PoV**

'Eh? Bukannya dia yang menolongku waktu itu? Tapi…. Siapa namanya ya? Aku lupa.' Batin Naruto.

"Terima kasih.. aku baik-baik sa… Aww.. Itte.." Naruto mengaduh saat ia mencoba berdiri. Ternyata kaki kirinya terkilir karena sepatu sialnya itu. Gaara segera membantu Naruto berdiri begitu mengetahui kalau kaki Naruto terkilir.

"Biar kubantu. Memangnya kau mau ke mana?" Tanya Gaara sambil mencoba untuk menggendong Naruto. Namun sepertinya Naruto kurang nyaman atas perlakuan Gaara.

"Ah, tidak usah repot-repot. Aku jalan sendiri saja." Tolak Naruto yang pinggangnya masih dililit tangan Gaara. Gaara pun membiarkan Naruto berjalan sendiri, tapi ia tak melepaskan lilitan tangannya dari pinggang naruto.

"Ehem.. ehem…." Tiba-tiba sebuah suara yang familiar terdengar di telinga naruto. Naruto pun segera mendongak untuk memastikan dugaannya. Dan benar saja, seseorang yang sangat ia kenal sudah berada di ujung anak tangga.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan, 'pegawai baru'?" Tanya sasuke tajam sambil menatap dengan tatapan yang tak bisa dijelaskan ke arah kedua orang yang berada di bawah.

"Saya sedang menolong Nona ini, Uchiha-sama. Tadi dia hampir terjatuh dari tangga." Jawab Gaara tenang, seolah tak terpengaruh dengan tatapan Sasuke. Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya untuk mencapai tempat kedua orang itu. Saat itu, Naruto melepaskan tangan Gaara dari pinggangnya dan hal itu membuat Gaara terkejut.

"Maafkan aku, Sasuke. Tapi kakiku terkilir." Ujar Naruto memelas saat menyadari tatapan penuh kecemburuan sasuke padanya. Sasuke pun segera meraih Naruto ke pelukannya saat Naruto mendekat. Gaara semakin dibuat bingun oleh kelakuan doa orang atasannya. Dia juga merasa sedikit kesal karena wanita yang akhir-akhir ini memenuhi otaknya sekarang sedang dipeluk oleh atasan yang tak mungkin dilampauinya.

"Sudah kubilang jangan pakai tangga! Dasar bodoh!" bentak Sasuke pada Naruto yang kini menanamkan wajahnya ke dada bidang Sasuke.

"Maaf.. tapi liftnya penuh sesak." Jawab Naruto lirih. Sasuke menghela nafas karena mulai tak tega melihat isteri tersayangnya tampak sangat menyesal. Kemudian pandangannya beralih pada Gaara yang masih setia menyaksikan adegan yang membuatnya bingung seperempat mampus itu.

"Terima kasih telah menolong isteriku." Ujar Sasuke mantap. Hal itu lantas membuat Gaara semakin melongo tak percaya. Saat ini raut wajahnya menunjukkan ekspresi yang amat sangat terkejut sekali.

KRETEK.. KRETEK.. PRANG…! Itulah bunyi hati Gaara yang pecah saat ini. Hancur sudah harapannya, pupus, musnah, sirna, (readers: kelamaan..!) wanita yang mungkin telah merebut hatinya itu ternyata telah memiliki suami alias sudah menikah. Dan parahnya lagi, dia adalah isteri dari atasan tempat ia baru mendapat pekerjaan sebelum ia di wisuda minggu depan.

Sasuke membungkuk sebelum akhirnya meninggalkan Gaara yang masih menatap mereka berdua tak percaya. Sasuke menggendong Naruto bridal style menuju ruangannya. Dilihatnya Naruto masih memasang tampang ketakutan. Takut dimarahi Sasuke.

"Sudah, Dobe. Aku tidak marah, koq." Naruto yang mendengar hal tersebut langsung menatap Sasuke lekat. Senyuman malaikat merekah di wajah manisnya.

"Benarkah..?" Tanya Naruto memastikan kalau Sasuke tidak berbohong. Sasuke ber'Hn' dan itu membuat Naruto percaya.

Bersambung…..

Bohong lagi…. Khukhukhu.. JLEB! ( ditombak readers)

Uhuk..uhuk… mari kita lanjutkan, tapi lain kali, ya…

Readers : SEKARANG…! (Author sweatdrop)

Author : iya deh…

Gak jadi bersambung…

Saat sedang berjalan menuju ruangannya, tiba-tiba muncullah sosok pria berambut iklan shampoo*plaked* tengah berjalan dengan terburu-buru.

"Ada apa, Aniki?" Tanya Sasuke langsung ke sasaran dan…. Yak.. goll…(apaan sich author gaje satu ini?)

"Aku harus segera ke rumah sakit. Kata teman mengajarnya, Dei-chan pingsan saat mengajar." Tampak raut kepanikan di wajah tampan si Uchiha sulung tersebut.

"HAH?" ujar Naruto dan sasuke berbarengan. Mereka pun akhirnya mengikuti si sulung menuju rumah sakit, sekalian mengobati Naruto.

-skip- kita langsung ke rumah sakit aja.

Itachi mondar-mandir gak jelas di depan ruang tempat Diedara diperiksa. Sasuke dan Naruto hanya mengedarkan pandangan mereka pada kakak mereka tersebut sehingga kepala mereka tampak seperti sedang geleng-geleng. Kaki Naruto sudah diobati jadi sekarang tinggal menunggu hasil pemeriksaan Deidara.

CKLEK.. pintu ruangan deidara terbuka menampakkan seorang dokter berambut hitam sebahu yang diketahui bernama shizune. Dokter tersebut tampak tersenyum puas saat keluar dari ruangan. Sangat berbanding terbalik dengan ekspresi Itachi yang sepertinya lebih baik mati dari pada terjadi sesuatu pada isterinya.

"Bagaimana keadaan isteri saya, Dok?" Tanya Itachi antusias.

'Isteri Anda hanya kelelahan. Itu hal wajar di setiap kehamilan pertama." Ujar dokter wanita tersebut. Itachi melotot. Ia bingung harus berekspresi seperti apa.

"Apa, Dok? Hamil?" Tanya Itachi setengah sadar. Dokter shizune itu pun mengangguk sambil tersenyum simpul. Tampak bulir-bulir air mata yang siap jatuh dari pelupuk mata milik itachi.

Setelah sang dokter meninggalkan ketiga orang yang larut dalam kebisuan itu, Itachi yang tersadar dari setengah sadarnya, langsung menerobos pintu ruangan Deidara diikuti oleh pasangan yang lebih muda darinya di belakangnya.

Itachi duduk di kursi yang berada di samping ranjang tempat Deidara terbaring dengan wajah pucat sekarang. Ia membelai lembut wajah isterinya dan kemudian mengecup pelan kening isteri tercintanya itu.

Setelah sekian lama menanti, akhirnya saat yang ditunggu-tunggu pun tiba. Akhirnya Itachi akan punya seorang anak. Dokter tadi bilang kalau kandungan Dedidara sudah berusia satu bulan. Itu berarti tak lama lagi akan ada dua bayi mungil di keluarga Uchiha. Bayi dari Sasuke dan Naruto, yang satu lagi bayi Itachi dan Deidara.

Tak lama kemudian Deidara tampak membuka matanya perlahan, memperlihatkan sepasang safir miliknya. Itachi yang terlampau senag, langsung memeluk Diedara.

"Terima kasih.. Terima kasih, Dei-koi…" bisik Itachi di telinga Deidara. Deidara yang bingung hanya bisa membalas pelukan suaminya. Tapi pandangan 'ada apa' ia layangkan pada sepasang insan yang berada tak jauh dari tmpatnya berada sekarang.

"Kita sama, Dei-nee…" ujar Naruto menjawab pandangan Nee-chan nya itu. Tak perlu waktu lama bagi Deidara untuk mencerna semua kejadian yang telah terjadi padanya. Ia pun melepaskan pelukan Itachi dan menatap lurus ke arah suaminya tersebut.

"Benarkah itu, Tachi?" Itachi mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Ya, kita akan punya anak." Kata Itachi mantap.

Bersambung….. ( kalo ini beneran)

Author bingung deh.. kenapa Dei bisa hamil, ya? Apa karena bikin video Norman ma Itachi ya?

Readers : kan elo authornya! Kenapa malah nanya ma readers?

Author : (Garuk-garuk kepala yang gak gatel)

Readers : bohong..! kutu'an tuh, si Author..

Author : enak ja ! lagian mana ada kutu yang betah tinggal di kepala gw…

Maaf buat yang udah review, kalo gak dibales

Yang jelas

Gaara bukan pemeran lewat

Akhirnya Deidara hamil juga

Akan ada konflik di depan

Makasih semuanya…..

Salam katak, Ara-kun… Poffhhh… (menghilang)..

….

(nongol lagi) 'jangan lupa review ya…

Poffhhhh (hilang lagi)


	6. Chapter 6

Yo… yo… yo….

Siluman katak datang lagi….

Sebelumnya Ara mau kasih selamat buat para readers yang pernah ketipu sama adegan bersambung palsu yang Ara tulis…

Kapan-kapan ketipu lagi,ya… **dihajar rame-rame**

Baiklah… demi menghemat semuanya, mari kita mulai Happy family episode 6 ini…

**Disclaimer : **Masashi kisimoto lah.. masa' punya Ara..

**Pairing : **SasuXfemNaru, ItaXfemDei

**Rated : **T kali ya…

**Genre : **Family, Romance

**Warning :** OOC, mengandung humor yang gak lucu, GaJe, Typo bertebaran, gak mutu, ngerusak mata, mengakibatkan pencernaan gak lancar, dll, dsb, dkk, ddd yang laennya

Happy Family Chapter 6 Perjuangan Tiada Akhir

Ting.. tong.. ting.. tong..

"Iya.. iya.. sabar…" ujar Naruto yang sedikit kesal karena tamu tersebut tak mau berhenti memencet bel pintu rumah mereka. Deidara sekarang sedang berada di dapur bersama Uchiha bersaudara yang kebetulan sedang libur karena hari Minggu.

CKLEK…

"Naru-chan… selamat, ya…" seorang wanita berambut hitam panjang langsung memeluk Naruto yang baru saja membukakan pintu.

"Jangan histeris begitu, Miko-chan." Ujar pria berambut hitam yang datang bersama wanita bernama Uchiha Mikoto tersebut. Dari caranya berbicara saja sudah benar-benar menandakan bahwa ia seorang Uchiha sejati. Ya, Uchiha Fugaku lah yang barusan bicara dengan tampang stoicnya.

"Ma-maaf… aku terlalu senang.." ujar Mikoto malu-malu sambil melepaskan pelukannya dari tubuh Naruto yang masih terkaget-kaget ria akan kedatangan kedua mertuanya tersebut.

"Tou-san dan Kaa-san ada apa kemari?" tanya Naruto seraya masuk ke ruang tengah diikuti oleh fugaku dan Mikoto.

"Di mana Sasuke, Itachi, dan Deidara?" tanya Fugaku yang kemudian duduk di salah satu sofa di ruang tengah.

"Mereka sedang berada di dapur. Tou-san dan Kaa-san juga mau sarapan bersama?" tanya Naruto dengan tampang polosnya. Kedua orang yang ditanya tampak berpikir sejenak sebelum akhirnya menjawab 'ya' secara kompak.

Mereka bertiga, Naruto, Fugaku, dan Mikoto pun berjalan menuju dapur di mana anggota keluarga Uchiha yang lain sedang menikmati sarapan berupa 'nasi goreng spesial ala Deidara'.

Itachi, Sasuke, dan Deidara tampak sedikit terkejut saat mereka melihat Naruto masuk ke dapur bersama kedua orang tua mereka. Ini masih terlalu pagi untuk berkunjung, namun begitu mereka tetap senang mengingat jarang sekali moment seperti ini bisa terjadi. Moment di mana keluarga besar Uchiha berkumpul bersama di saat hari libur. Biasanya mereka juga sering berkumpul (Fugaku, Itachi, dan Sasuke) tapi itu untuk urusan pekerjaan.

Mereka semua kini sedang menyantap hidangan lezat dari Deidara dengan sukacita, kecuali Naruto. Dia tampak kurang bersemangat untuk menyantap makanannya. Sasuke yang menyadari kelakuan Naruto langsung berinisiatif untuk menyuapi Naruto. Namun respon dari Naruto membuat semua orang di meja makan terkejut. Naruto menghalangi sendok yang diarahkan sasuke ke mulutnya dengan menutup mulutnya menggunakan punggung tangannya.

"Tidak usah, Suke.." tolak Naruto halus.

"Tapi kau harus makan, Naruto." Paksa Sasuke yang masih berusaha memasukkan makanan ke mulut Naruto.

"Benar, Naru-chan. Kau harus makan. Kau kan sedang mengandung, jadi perlu banyak makan." Mikoto memberikan nasihat.

"Dari mana Kaa-san tahu?" tanya Naruto masih sambil menghalangi sendok Sasuke masuk ke mulutnya.

"Tentu aku yang beritahu, Dobe." Sasuke gagal lagi memasukkan makanan ke dalam mulit Naruto.

"Tapi… yang mengandung bukan Cuma Naru-chan lho…" Ujar Itachi tak mau kalah. Fugaku dan Mikoto langsung menoleh ke arah anak sulung mereka yang kini tengah mendekap tubuh isterinya dengan sebelah tangannya. "Tahun ini Uchiha akan kedatangan dua anggota baru.." lanjutnya dengan nada bangga.

"Sudah kubilang, aku tidak mau makan!" Naruto kini melempar sendok yang sejak tadi digunakan Sasuke untuk membujuknya makan. Naruto yang kesal kemudian berlalu keluar dari dapur sambil menghentakkan kaki. Sasuke pun mengejarnya. Sedangkan kedua pasangan yang sejak tadi melihat adegan ribut pasangan termuda tersebut, hanya bisa geleng-geleng pasrah. Maklum, pasangan baru.

"Naruto!" panggil Sasuke seraya membuka pintu kamarnya, menampakkan seorang wanita yang menjadi bagian dari jiwanya itu sedang meringkuk di atas kasur. Wajahnya tampak cemberut sekaligus sedih, membuat Sasuke mau tak mau menghampirinya dan memeluknya perlahan.

"Kau kenapa, Dobe?" tanya sasuke sambil mengelus puncak kepala pirang Naruto.

"Aku tidak mau makan…" rengek naruto yang kemudian disambung dengan tangisnya yang tertahan. Mendengar isakan Naruto membuat Sasuke menghela nafas panjang sambil pijit-pijit kepala.

"Lalu kau maunya apa?"

"Temani aku jalan-jalan, ya?" tiba-tiba wajah Naruto kembali cerah, nyengir malah. Hal itu jelas membuat Sasuke jadi.. gimana gitu ngeliat isterinya yang satu ini selalu membuatnya gemas.

"Hhhh… baiklah kalau itu maumu."

…..

Di taman Konoha

Gaara's PoV

Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Ternyata dia sudah bersuami. Padahal baru kali ini aku merasa beruntung telah dilahirkan di dunia ini. Uchiha Naruto… andai saja kau belum menikah dengan Uchiha yang sok cool itu, pasti aku yang akan mendapatkanmu. Tapi, apakah aku akan menyerah? Aaarrggghh… Aku bingung…

Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju sebuah bangku di taman dekat rumahku hanya untuk sekedar menenangkan pikiranku yang kalut akibat patah hati kemarin. Kalau mengingat kejadian itu, aku jadi ingin melempar Uchiha sok cool itu ke lautan agar tak dapat kembali lagi. Tapi kalau mengingat saat Naruto berjalan ke pelukannya, bukankah itu menandakan bahwa Naruto bahagia bersama Uchiha itu? Naruto dimana kau sekarang? Andai aku bisa bertemu denganmu lagi, mungkin masih ada kesempatan bagiku untuk membuatmu berpaling dari suamimu itu.

"Eh? Gaara? Kau Gaara kan?" sebuah suara membangunkanku dari lamunan.

Normal PoV

"Eh? Gaara? Kau Gaara kan?" tanya seorang wanita berambut pirang panjang kepada seorang pemuda berambut merah yang sedang duduk di bangku taman sendirian. Pemmuda berambut merah tersebut membelalakan matanya tak percaya akan siapa yang ada di hadapannya sekarang. 'Oh, Kami-sama.. kau mendengar do'aku..' ucap Gaara dalam hati. Namun sesaat kemudian ekspresinya berubah saat mengetahui bahwa wanita yang ia kagumi itu tidak sendirian datang kemari. Seorang pemuda berambut raven model pantat ayam berada di sisi wanita pirang bernama naruto tersebut. Saat ini ekspresi Sasuke dan Gaara tidak jauh berbeda, mereka sama-sama memandang dengan pandangan tak suka. Naruto yang tidak menyadari tatapan kedua orang itu kemudian duduk dengan santainya di samping Gaara. Sasuke yang merasa tak nyaman dengan posisi berdiri kemudian mengambil posisi duduk di sebelah Naruto. Sehingga jadilah saat ini Naruto di apit oleh dua pria tampan nan menggoda.

"Ngomong-ngomong, terima kasih buat yang di tangga dan yang di supermarket itu, ya.." ujar Naruto memulai pembicaraan.

"O-oh.. i..itu.. bi..biasa..saja.." ujar Gaara terbata-bata. Ia gugup saat ini.

Hoi.. Naruto itu dah punya suami, Gaar…

"Kalau tidak ada Gaara, mungkin aku sudah tewas di tangan preman-preman itu." Sambung Naruto lagi. Sasuke masih bersikap waspada, kalau-kalau si pegawai baru di kantornya ini melakukan tindakan yang macam-macam pada isterinya.

"K..kalau begitu.. maukah.. Naruto datang ke.. acara wisudaku minggu depan..?" 'Haahhh.. kesampean juga buat ngajak dia' batin Gaara lega. Kali ini Sasuke langsung nengok dengan gerak cepat. Sedangkan Naruto dengan polosnya masih memikirkan apakah minggu depan dia ada acara.

"Oke deh.." Sasuke membelalakkan matanya begitu mendengar jawaban Naruto. 'apa kau tidak sadar kalau dia sedang mendekatimu, Dobe!' batin Sasuke mulai panas, namun ia masih mempertahankan topeng stoic-nya.

"Sasuke juga ikut, ya.. boleh kan, Gaara?"

"Eh?" bukan kalimat itu yang diharapkan oleh Gaara. "Sebaiknya Naruto datang sendiri.. Upss…" Gaara langsung menutup mulutnya yang keceplosan.

"Kenapa begitu?" tanya Naruto heran plus bingung. Sedangkan Gaara sedang sibuk nyari alasan.

"Mmm… kudengar kalau Sasuke-sama kurang suka acara ramai-ramai seperti itu." Akhirnya ketemu alasan yang pas, batin Gaara. 'gak ada salahnya juga nguping pembicaraan karyawati yang jadi fansgirlnya Uchiha pantat ayam satu ini'

"Iya juga, sich… Sasuke kan gak suka pesta.." ujar Naruto sedikit kecewa.

"Aku ikut." Jawab Sasuke datar sedatar-datarnya. Dan dua kata dari Sasuke barusan, menyebabkan dua ekspresi berbeda dari du orang di dekatnya.

Naruto langsung sumringah begitu denger Sasuke mau menemaninya ke pesta Gaara yang dianggepnya udah kayak temen deket itu.

Gaara gak bisa mungkir kalo shock karena Sasuke juga harus hadir di acara yang mungkin bisa dijadikan batu loncatan untuk merebut hati Naruto. Namun begitu, semangatnya tak pudar. Gaara menyetujui saja usul Naruto tersebut agar tidak terlalu tampak mencurigakan.

"Sekarang ayo pulang, Dobe. Kau belum makan sejak pagi." Ajak Sasuke yang langsung menarik tangan Naruto. Naruto menurut saja kemudian melambai ada Gaara yang masih setia menempelkan bokongnya di bangku taman,

"Tapi aku tidak mau makan, Teme.."

"Kau kan sudah janji setelah jalan-jalan, kau akan makan."

'Naruto, suatu saat aku pasti akan mendapatkanmu. Kau pasti akan bersanding denganku nanti. Kita lihat saja…'

Bersambung…( gak nipu lho.. gak nipu lho… author udah insaf…)

Hee…. Gaara koq jadi begitu ya sifatnya? Au' ah.. yang penting update.

Oh iya, Ara punya keluhan ne… (readers: mang kita dokter pa?)

Buat para reviewers, jangan panggil Ara dengan sebutan 'senpai' ya? Kesannya terlalu tinggi, padahal kan Ara pendek. Tinggi Ara Cuma 150. pendek banget kan buat ukuran anak SMA? A sudahlah biarkan saja…

Ara sering ketawa sendiri waktu baca review dari para reviewers… tapi yang jelas.. sebelum kalian berharap, saia akan beritahukan, jangan mengharapkan lemon dari Ara.

Wong baru nulis adegan kissu-kissu ja Ara sampe bengong,nulis, bengong lagi, nulis lagi, bengong lagi, wahh… pokoknya Ara buruk banget deh kalo soal romance romance gitu.

Cukup sekian curcol dari Ara, akhir kata

Tolong dong bang, jeng, om, tante, mas, mb, eyang, opung, mbah, bulek, paklek, buda, pakde, semua yang baca fict saya REVIEW…..

Salam katak, Ara-kun…


	7. Chapter 7

Yooo….. chap 7 neh…

Masih penasaran kah sama fict saya yang satu ini…?

Selamat menikmati….(?)

**Disclaimer : **Masashi kisimoto lah.. masa' punya Ara..

**Pairing : **SasuXfemNaru, ItaXfemDei

**Rated : **T kali ya…

**Genre : **Family, Romance

**Warning :** OOC, mengandung humor yang gak lucu, GaJe, Typo bertebaran, gak mutu, ngerusak mata, mengakibatkan pencernaan gak lancar, dll, dsb, dkk, ddd yang laennya

**Happy Family**

**Chapter 7**

**Yang Tak Terbalas**

Hari ini hari libur, keluarga Uchiha berkumpul untuk menikmati liburan bersama (minus Fugaku dan Mikoto). Hari ini mereka berencana untuk mengadakan piknik di pantai Konoha. Maka dari itu, saat ini Naruto dan Deidara sedang sibuk menyiapkan bekal yang akan mereka bawa. Sedangkan para suami sibuk memasukkan perlengkapan piknik ke dalam mobil.

"Sasuke, tolong kau panggil Deidara dan Naruto. Kita sudah siap nih." Ujar Itachi yang baru saja selesai memasukkan segulung besar tikar yang ia pinjam dari mushola setempat(?).

"Kenapa tidak kau lakukan sendiri, Baka Aniki?" balas Sasuke dengan nada yang super sinis. Habisnya saat memasukkan barang-barang ke dalam mobil, Sasuke selalu kebagian benda yang berat-berat, seperti sepeda pantai, koper berisi baju ganti, lemari, kulkas, tv, dll(?). busyet… tuh mobil pa truk? *readers: truk juga mobil atuh, neng*

"Haahhh… kau memang tak pernah berubah Sasuke.." keluh Itachi yang kemudian beranjak masuk ke dalam botol, eh, rumah untuk memanggil para isteri, sedangkan Sasuke menyandarkan dirinya pada mobil APV hitam yang terparkir di halaman rumah tetangga.

Saat itulah ia melihat seorang pemuda berdiri di depan gerbang rumahnya sambil memandangi selembar kertas. Setelah beberapa saat, pemuda berambut merah yang sedang diperhatikan oleh Sasuke itu mengembangkan senyumnya tanda kepuasan melanda hatinya.

'Mau apa dia kemari?' batin Sasuke yang tanpa sadar malah menghampiri orang yang sepertinya sedang memperhatikannya rumahnya tersebut. Yang dihampiri tampak terkejut begitu melihat pemilik rumah yang menghampirinya dengan tatapan maut.

"Mau apa kau datang kemari?" tanya Sasuke sinis. Yang ditanya tampak kebingungan dan gugup.

"Umm.. ano.. ini.." pemuda berambut merah tersebut menyerahkan selembar kertas yang sepertinya berbeda dari kertas lain. Sasuke pun menerima kertas tersebut dengan kasar dan membacanya dengan seksama. 'Undangan Wisuda?' pikir Sasuke.

"Untuk Naruto." Ujar Gaara pelan. Ia sangat gugup dan takut. Namun ia sudah memikirkan resiko akan didamprat oleh suami dari wanita yang mungkin ia cintai itu. Sasuke mendelik ke arah Gaara begitu mendengar kata-kata Gaara terhenti. Menyadari tatapan sasuke yang menyesakkan dada dan mungkin bisa membunuh itu, Gaara mencari inisiatif.

"Kau juga harus ikut tentunya.. Harus ada yang menjaga Naruto. Ha.. ha.." kata Gaara sambil tertawa garing.

"Gaara…" sapa riang seseorang yang baru saja keluar dari dalam rumah.

"Siapa dia, Naru-chan?" tanya Deidara dan Itachi bareng. (cuit..cuit…)

"Oh, dia ini yang menolongku waktu dikepung preman tempo hari, Dei-nee, Ita-nii. Namanya Gaara. Gaara ini Dei-nee, dan ini Itachi-nii. Kakakku dan Sasuke." Ujar Naruto memprkenalkan diri.

"O… jadi kau yang menolong Naru-chan waktu itu. Terima kasih banyak, ya.. tapi kalau tidak salah aku pernah melihatmu di kantor.." ujar Itachi dengan telunjuk di dagunya tanda ia sedang mengingat-ingat.

"Saya pegawai baru di Uchiha Corp, Itachi-sama. Nama saya Sabaku no Gaara dari bagian marketing." Gaara memperkenalkan diri sambil membungkukkan badannya.

"Ah.. tidak usah terlalu formal begitu. Lagi pula ini bukan di kantor.." balas Itachi.

"Apa itu, Sasuke?" tanya Naruto yang penasaran pada sesuatu yang dipegang oleh Sasuke. Tanpa izin dari Sasuke, Naruto merebut kertas tersebut dan membacanya.

"Naruto akan datang kan?" tanya Gaara tiba-tiba yang langsung mendapatkan deathglare Sasuke.'Berani sekali kau, Sabaku!' batin Sasuke yang seolah statusnya sebagai suami tak dianggap di sini.

Naruto tampak berpikir sejenak, bermaksud mempermainkan Gaara yang sekarang sedang pasang tampang penuh harapan. Naruto tampak menikmati ekspresi Gaara yang seperti orang mau jatuh dari gedung lantai dasar itu. Setelah puas, ia pun mengangguk dengan penuh semnagat dan senyuman khas seorang Namikaze yang diturunkan oleh ayahnya itu pun dilancarkan. Membuat semua orang di sekitarnya hampir nosebleed, tak terkecuali Itachi. Menyadari itu, Deidara langsung menyikut perut Itachi dan pasang wajah cemberut.

"Hee.. hee.. Kau lebih manis koq, Dei-chan…" rayu Itachi pada isterinya yang ngambek itu.

"Eh, Gaara mau ikut gak?" tanya sekaligus ajak Naruto.

"Naruto..!" ujar sasuke tak suka dengan sikap kelewat ramah isterinya yang tak mengenal situasi tersebut.

"Biar ya, Teme.. ajak Gaara juga. Biar tambah rame.." bujuk Sasuke. Melihat wajah memelas Naruto membuat Sasuke harus mengalah dan menyetujui permintaan Naruto.

"Eh, tapi aku masih ada urusan, Naruto." Ujar Gaara yang sebenarnya merasa sangat menyesal telah mengatakan hal tersebut. Dia memang harus mempersiapkan segala keperluan acara wisudanya yang tinggal tiga hari itu. Tapi ia bisa saja meminta bantuan pada sahabat seapartemennya, Hyuuga Neji, untuk menyelesaikan semuanya. Mengingat pemuda bernama Neji tersebut begitu memperhatikan dirinya. Ia tak ingin menolak ajakan Naruto, tapi ia juga merasa tak enak kalau terus merepotkan Neji.

'Bagus sekali, Sabaku. Sepertinya kau mulai mengerti.' Batin sasuke yang merasa menang. Awalnya Naruto merasa agak kecewa namun ia memaklumi kesibukan Gaara. Gaara pun pamit untuk pulang menuju suatu tempat di mana seseorangmenunggunya.

Bersambung…

Hee.. hee… bercanda *siap dengan baju anti peluru karena takut ditembak Mello* loh? Itu kan fandom laen.

Lanjut, bang….

Gaara menghampiri seorang pemuda berambut cokelat panjang yang sedang menunggunya di sebuah bangku di taman dekat rumah Naruto.

"Jadi dia orangnya? Yang namanya Naruto itu?" tanya pemuda berwarna mata lavender tersebut tanpa mengubah posisi duduknya pada teman berambut merahnya yang menghampirinya.

"Ya. Cantik, kan?" balas Gaara yang kini duduk di sebelah Neji.

"Tapi ingat, dia itu sudah punya suami. Atasanmu lagi." Ujar Neji memperingatkan temannya itu. Neji merasa heran, kenapa temannya itu bisa jatuh cinta pada seseorang yang sudah menikah. Walaupun Gaara sering berkata bahwa cinta tak memandang status, cinta itu buta, tapi tetap saja Neji tak habis pikir.*author: sini gua bantu ngabisin. Biar loe gak bisa mikir lagi.*

"Akan kutunggu jandamu, Naruto.." ujar Gaara dengan wajah penuh ambisi, membuat Neji ber-sweatdrop-ria.

….

**Konoha Beach**

Sasuke sedang asik memamerkan kemampuannya berselancar pada sang kakak yang tak kalah mahir darinya tersebut. Karena ombak di pantai ini terkenal di kalangan para peselancar, akhirnya terjadilah adu surfing antara Itachi dan Sasuke.

"Makan siang siaaapp….!" Teriak Naruto pada dua orang yang keasikan beradu itu.

"Jangan teriak-teriak begitu,Naru-chan. Tidak baik untuk otot perutmu." Ujar Deidara yang berada di sebelah Naruto. Yang diperingati hanya cengar-cengir gaje.

Tak lama kemudian, mereka semua sudah berkumpul untuk menyantap bekal yang sudah mereka persiapkan dari rumah. Saat makan, Naruto terus memandang sasuke dengan tatapan aneh. Sasuke yang risih karena dipandang seperti itu langsung menanyakan alasannya pada Naruto.

"Ummm… apa kau tak takut hitam, Teme?" tanya Naruto dengan tampang polosnya yang menahan mimisan karena melihat tubuh bagian atas Sasuke yang terekspos sempurna. Sisa-sisa air akibat surfing yang mengalir di dada bidang Sasuke dan yang menetes dari ujung rambut raven tersebut, menambah nilai plus plus plus plus *kasetnya rusak* buat sasuke di mata setiap wanita. Tak terkecuali Deidara dan author.

"EHEM!" Itachi berdeham keras demi menyadarkan Deidara dari fantasinya. Deidara yang menyadari kecemburuan Itachi langsung memeluk Itachi sambil berkata,"Kau yang terbaik, Tachi…" dengan nada yang kelewat manja.

….

"Ne, Teme.. kau janji ya, temani aku ke acaranya Gaara." Ujar Naruto yang sekarang sedang membuat istana dari pasir bersamanya. Sebenarnya sih, Sasuke cuman ngeliatin aja, soalnya dia gak tertarik untuk mainan pasir. Sedangkan pasangan satunya pergi entah ke mana begitu selesai makan.

"Hn."

"Bagusnya kasih hadiah apa ya ke Gaara?"

"…."

"Jam tangan?"

"…."

"Dasi?"

"…"

"Sepatu?"

"…."

"Teme!" panggil Naruto kesal karena pertanyaannya tidak direspon.

"Hn."

"Kau dengar tidak, sich..?

"Hn."

"Jadi pilih yang mana?"

"Terserah." Jawab Sasuke dingin.

"Warnanya apa?" tanya Naruto ia tidak menyadari aura dingin yang meluap-luap dari Sasuke.

PRAK.. Sasuke melempar sendok pasir yang sedari tadi hanya ia pegang hingga menghancurkan istana pasir Naruto yang hampir selesai. Kemudian bangkit dan berjalan meninggalkan Naruto.

"Aaahhhh.. Teme! Kau itu kenapa, sich?" umpat Naruto yang kaget sekaligus kesal karena istananya hancur diserang ABG ( anak buah gorgom). Ia pun menyusul Sasuke yang semakin jauh meninggalkannya hingga tak tampak sama sekali.

….

Matahari mulai tampak lelah dan merosot ke ufuk barat. Langit berubah warna menjadi orange. Indah sekali, apalagi dilihat dari tepi pantai. Seperti yang dilakukan oleh sepasang suami isteri yang sama-sama memiliki rambut panjang tersebut. Udara yang semakin terasa dingin membuat keduanya merapat agar dapat berbagi kehangatan. Jarak antara keduanya kini sangat dekat sehingga masing-masing dari mereka bisa merasakan nafas dari pasangannya. Saat jarak keduanya semakin dekat… lebih dekat…. Sedikit lagi…

"Aniki..ups..!" ujar Sasuke yang terpotong karena sadar telah mengganggu adegan romantis kakaknya. Itachi yang merasa terganggu langsung menengok ke arah Otoutou-nya itu sambil melayangkan deathglarenya. *author: di deathglare Itachi, mau dong…..*

"Ada apa, Otoutou?" ujar Itachi sinis.

"Umm… apa kalian melihat Naruto? Aku tidak menemukannya di mana pun." Jawab Sasuke dengan nada khawatir. Ya, sejak ia meninggalkan Naruto karena ia kesal, ia belum bertemu Naruto lagi. Saat iamencarinya, ia tak dapat menemukan Naruto di mana pun.

"Apa maksudmu? Bukannya dia bersamamu?" tanya balik Itachi. Sasuke tampak bingung harus menjawab apa. Masa' dia harus bilang kalau ia cemburu pada Naruto yang menaruh perhatian pada teman barunya kemudian meninggalkannya sendirian. Bisa-bisa dia diledakkan oleh Deidara karena tidak bertanggung jawab atas adik satu-satunya itu.

"Kami berpisah sebentar tadi. Lalu, saat aku mencarinya, ia tak ada di mana pun. Aku khawatir, ini sudah hampir malam." Jawab Sasuke.

…

**Naruto's PoV**

Sasuke, kau di mana? Di sini gelap dan dingin. Aku takut. Kenapa kau meninggalkan aku tadi. Apakah aku mengatakan sesuatu yang salah hingga menyinggung perasaanmu? Maafkan aku.

Aku melangkah tak tentu arah hingga akhirnya aku sampai disebuah tempat yang ditumbuhi banyak pohon-pohon besar dan tinggi*itu namanya hutan, Naru*. Menyeramkan sekali melihatnya. Hari sudah semakin gelap, aku takut untuk melangkahkan kakiku. Jadi aku memilih duduk sambil memeluk lututku yang sudah terasa pegal sejak tadi. Berharap Sasuke segera datang.

**Norman's PoV**

**Eh, Normal's PoV**

"Naruto..!" terdengar suara yang memanggil namanya berulang-ulang. Hal itu membuat Naruto tersentak dan kembali berdiri.

"Sasuke… aku di sini…!" naruto membalas teriakan tersebut dan mengulanginya berkali-kali. Sampai akhirnya terdengar derap langkah kaki beberapa orang mendekat.

"Sasuke? Kau kah itu?" tanya Naruto yang samar-samar melihat siluet manusia yang menghampirinya di tengah kegelapan. Seseorang berambut raven pantat ayam yang mendengar suara orang yang dicarinya langsung mendekat dan memeluk erat tubuh di hadapannya begitu tahu kalau itu adalahNaruto.

"Kau ke mana saja, Dobe!" ujar Sasuke yang suaranya bergetar karena khawatir level akut.

Naruto yang berada dalam dekapan sang suami hanya bisa menangis karena rasa takutnya sudah tergantikan oleh kelegaan luar biasa.

"Sssshhh…. Jangan menangis, Dobe. Aku di sini. Kau aman sekarang." Sasuke menenangkan Naruto sambil membelai rambut pirang Naruto yang digerai.

"Aku.. takut…" ujar naruto di sela isak tangisnya. Kemudian Sasuke mengangkat tubuh Naruto dan menggendongnya bridal style untuk membawanya berkumpul dengan dua orang yang ikut mencarinya.

…

Mmmmm …. Bersambung dulu, dech…

Oh iya, author baru nan katrok satu ini mau tanya satu istilah di dunia ffn. AU itu apa sih? Kepanjangan n maksudnya pa? mohon bantuannya para senpai.

Oh ya lagi, Gaara jadi gak pantanag menyerah gitu ya. Pa kah akan terjadi adegan yaoi di chap selanjutnya…? Kita nantikan saja.

Ha ha ha *tertawa nista ala kakek saya, Orochi-sama*

Akhir kata, tolong reviewnya, ya…..

Salam katak, Ara-kun…

Pofffhhh…(menghilang ala ninja)


End file.
